


Ripped

by blagamuffin



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: D/s understones, M/M, Manipulation, Skype calls, dom!Mark, innocent!jack, sneaky!mark, sub!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blagamuffin/pseuds/blagamuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark rips his shirt and Jack loses it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripped

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a one shot that turned into a multi chapter fic. find the next chaper in the notes at the end.
> 
> again this is complete and utter fiction

“Come back here you little shit!!!” Mark screamed into his mic.

“No daddy! No!” Jack screamed back as he put the keys in the ignition, pressed the pedal and blew up into a crisp baby.

“BABY WINS!!!” flashed on the screen and the American got so frustrated he banged his elbows on his desktop.

‘Riiippppp…’ the sound was loud enough for both gamers to hear over Mark’s screaming and Jack’s laughing.

Both stared at each other in silence.

The red head turned a bit and saw that he did in fact rip his right sleeve almost off his shirt.

This got the Irishman laughing even harder than he did just a second ago.  
“Wow… Mark you getting fat on us?” He teased.

“Fuck you! It’s coz I’ve gotten so damn swole.” He played off to the camera and flexing to his friend on the other side of the world. “Come at me scrublord I’m ripped!” 

“Hahaha… whatever makes you feel better buddy.” Jack teased further.

“Screw you!” Mark cussed back as he stood up and walked away from his desktop.

“Awww come on, I was just teasing.” Jack yelled out before he realized Mark took off his headset and therefore couldn’t hear him no matter how loud he was. 

He sat there waiting for the other man to reappear. Knowing Mark, he’s sure he can’t actually be pissed off. This was Mark. Sassiest of the sass. But after a few minutes he actually got worried he really hurt the other guy’s feelings. 

Jack was lazily leaning back into his computer chair and stared at his ceiling when he heard the his friend’s deep voice come back through his headset. 

“About time…” Jack was just about to tease him further but his voice failed him. His mouth suddenly felt incredibly dry.

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Mark apologized as he secured his own headphones on. “This ok?” he asked simply.

The half Korean sat in front of his computer completely shirtless now. His broad shoulders almost completely filling width of the screen. His firm chest pinkish under the harsh lighting. His abs in all it’s scars and definition still visible even seated. This, to Jack, was more than ok and not ok at all.

“Hey, don’t judge me. I went to get another shirt but remembered it’s wash day and I couldn’t do laundry coz the washing machine was acting up on me earlier.” The American explained. 

“Hmmm… Just.. You sure that’s… hmmm ok?” Jack asked almost shyly. “I mean for the recording.” 

“Well we could just record for your channel. You usually don’t show my recording anyway. Plus I already got tons of footage of us earlier.” Mark answered very logically. 

Jack was wishing he could think a little more logically right now. 

“Yeah ok…” Jack intelligently replied. 

With that they both started another round of ‘Whose your Daddy?’. Almost the same as earlier really. Mark was the dad. Jack was the baby. Jack spent most of the game running away and trying to get away from the pixelated monstrosity that was supposed to be his father. He couldn’t really judge, the baby was also creepy as shit to look at. 

“Hey Jack!” Mark called out. 

“Hmmm?” he mumbled as he tried to avoid looking at his friend’s skype feed. 

“You’re really quiet.” Mark teased. “It’s scaring me.”

“What?” Jack hadn’t realized through all his antics he was actually and unbelievably silent. 

Subconsciously, he was scared he might say something stupid coz as much as Jack did his best to focus on the game he couldn’t help but glance all the skin that was displayed in front of him. 

“Sorry.” Jack apologized. “I’m a little distracted.” 

“You distracted by how ripped my is body Jack?” Mark teased. 

“Fuck you!” Jack cussed. 

“Bet you want to.” Mark replied with a smirk 

Before he could say a comeback, Mark backed up a little bit and leaned back into his chair. He raised his arms up and behind his head and displayed his whole upper body to the younger man. 

A moan slipped out of Jack’s mouth. 

“You like what you see Jack?” Mark asked, knowing full well the answer. Which was good coz Jack couldn’t bring himself to answer. 

“You getting hard for me Jack?” He asked, his voice going impossibly deeper.

It didn’t occur to Jack that he was indeed hard. He must have been a while now coz it started to hurt. He was sure his zipper was leaving an imprint on his dick. He was trying really hard not to notice. 

“Must be real good and hard for me, aren’t you?” Mark asked as he dropped his arms and started touching himself. 

He caressed his neck. He pinched his nipples. He flexed his arms, all while moaning sinfully to his mic. 

Jack had his hand wrapped around his hardness, still in his pants. 

“Pull it out.” Mark ordered. 

“Huh?” Jack mumbled in confusion. 

“Touch yourself.” He ordered. “Touch yourself for me.” Mark practically commanded the other man as he skimmed his hands down his torso and started to touch himself over his pajamas. 

Jack couldn’t say no. He couldn’t say anything. All he could do was frantically open the fly of his jeans, pulled his boxers down just enough to finally let his hard pink cock out and began to wank himself off as he watched the other man touch himself in front of him. 

Mark looked and sounded like pure sin. His head back against the headrest, revealing his thick and delicious looking neck. His chest rising with every breath, pink blush spreading down his chest and shoulders. His arms flexing. His forearms twisting every upstroke. His veins. Fuck. 

Jack couldn’t handle it. “Mark…” he called out, almost warning the older man. 

“I’m so close babe…” Mark replied. 

“Fuck.” Jack held off as best he could wanting to see the other man cum first.

Wish fucking granted. 

Mark arched his back up like a bow. He moaned loudly. One hand reached out and grabbed the back of his headrest in a strong grip. His other hand stroked himself quicker and quicker as thick ribbons of cum painted his tanned abs. 

Jack lost it and screamed his release as his cum splashed and stained his gray hoodie. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

Jack panicked and ended the skype call. 

Mark pouted in disappointment but shrugged it off before he saved his recording of Jack, wiped his abs clean with his ripped shirt, and put on a freshly clean shirt he had waiting for him. 

Mark smiled to himself in victory. 

Jack will come back to him. 

He just knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the totally unplanned Part 2 out of a request... Enjoy :)
> 
> [ Part 2: Shocked out of his System ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7767913)


End file.
